The invention relates to web transporting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transporting webs of photosensitive material (such as exposed photographic roll films or exposed photographic paper) through one or more tanks, dryers and like constituents of a processor, e.g., a developing machine. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type wherein a so-called leader belt or band is used to advance one or more webs of photosensitive material in a processor through the medium of a so-called clip which is a device for connecting a selected portion of the running leader band to the leader of the web of photographic material.
The clip which serves to connect the band with the leader of a web of photographic material normally comprises an arm one end portion of which is connectable with the leader of the web and the other end portion of which is connectable with the band, normally in such a way that the band is maintained in a pronounced frictional engagement with the other end portion of the clip. Reference may be had to German Pat. No. 25 12 826 which discloses a presently known mode of attaching the other end portion of the clip to the band. A selected portion of the band is caused to bulge and the clip is then moved into engagement with such portion of the band before the bulge is allowed to disappear or is reduced sufficiently to ensure that the clip is frictionally engaged and is ready to be entrained by the band. Problems arise when the clip is to be attached to a running band, especially to a band which is driven at an elevated speed, because this necessitates a highly accurate synchronization of movements of the clip into engagement with the bulging portion of the running band. Moreover, the interval which is available to complete the attachment of the clip to the running band is relatively short which further complicates the operation.